


less is more

by satendou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satendou/pseuds/satendou
Summary: all you have to do is ask
Relationships: Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Kudos: 58





	less is more

“God, it feels like it’s been ages since we’ve been able to relax, doesn’t it?” you asked Yaku as you stretched out over the arm of the couch. You groaned in relief when your spine popped, your toes curling with pleasure at the sweet stretch and the easing of pressure on your back. Honestly, you weren’t even sure how long it had been since the two of you had done anything as simple as watch TV together.

You and Yaku were coming and going with work, classes, and practice so frequently that syncing up your schedules was a nightmare. It was a relief that you were living together, and that you could wake up in his arms every morning.

He hummed in response, scrolling through his phone. He could feel you squirming around with your calves across his thighs, his legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles. Pausing for a moment, he glanced at you from the corner of his eye.

Your shirt was riding up your stomach with your stretch, revealing a sliver of your bare skin, and the length of the soft shorts you wore meant they rode up as well. Suddenly, he was glad to be wearing sweatpants.

“Yeah,” he said quietly, clicking the like button on one of Bokuto’s pictures. It was a professional one, taken at a game, and he wouldn’t be surprised if he saw it on a promotional poster or something soon. “I’ve missed you, babe.”

You were a little disappointed by his lackluster interest in you and the movie that the two of you had picked out to watch. There had been offers to go out with some of the others, and you wondered if he would rather have done that than stayed in. 

Before you really realized what you were doing, you were tugging your legs from his lap and trying to sit up, but his hand wrapped around your ankle, keeping you captive. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Your mouth went dry at the playful, dangerous tone of his voice, even though his eyes never left his phone screen. He probably hadn’t meant it the way your brain took it, but your mind went there anyway. It had been a week or more since the two of you had had sex, or even really done anything more than peck each other on the lips as you left in the morning or went to bed, so you couldn’t  _ really _ be blamed.

Unfortunately, he still wasn’t paying you any attention, and you huffed petulantly. His grip was too strong for you to escape and you were forced to relax. When you did, he started rubbing your leg, from your ankle to the middle of your shin and back again. Biting your lip, you slid a little closer, wondering when in the hell you had gotten so shy about it.

Then again, he was all but ignoring you when it was supposed to be sort of a date night so, again,  _ couldn’t be blamed _ .

He repressed a smirk when your chest pressed against his arm, arms wrapping around his and resting your chin on his shoulder, and continued to peruse his feed. He wasn’t even paying attention to what was on his screen at this point, only waiting to see what you would do. His hand paused on your thigh just above your knee.

A moment passed and you made no other move, your erratic heartbeat against his arm the only thing belying your true feelings. He started up small circles with his thumb, still just slowly scrolling. He knew what he’d done-- used that  _ tone  _ on you to purposely rile you up a little, but he hadn’t expected it to work so easily. It was hard not to laugh at you; you were just  _ so  _ easy to read.

It was silent for several minutes and he would have thought you weren’t going to push it any further, except that every time his hand slid even a centimeter up or down your bare thigh, he noticed that you would tense up. A little intake of air would reach his ears, and you would squirm against him just the slightest bit, making him bite his cheek in amusement.

The movie and his phone were both wholly uninteresting when Yaku had you to tease, squeezing your tender thighs and sliding so close to where you needed him, subtly trying to break you. It seemed like you were enjoying yourself if the way you squeezed his arm was any indication. At the very least, you seemed to know that he was teasing you, because there was no way you couldn’t feel his erection against your calf.

It took a lot longer than he thought it would for you to adjust, sliding your legs off of his and swinging over so you were straddling him. His hand landed on your knee as he glanced up at you, waiting. You were biting at your lip, fingers curled in the front of his shirt, crotch resting right above the tent in his sweats.

Quieter than he expected, you ask, “Hey, um, Mori?”

You sounded so shy that he didn’t tease, instead setting his phone down on the couch face down and giving you his full attention. He hadn’t realized just how insecure he had made you feel, even if you  _ had* _ known that he was just teasing, and a part of him felt a bit bad. “What is it, babe?”

You didn’t answer, instead leaning forward to hide your face in his neck. It put you right up against him, and he could feel the tension in your body when he wrapped his arms around you, revealing the stress you were feeling. It couldn’t be far off from what he was feeling; the separation and time away made him miss you terribly, and the only thing he ever looked forward to was coming home and crawling into bed with you.

“Could we, um, you know…” you said at last, speaking into his collar bone, and he suppressed a shiver at the ghost of your lips on his skin. If you really thought he was unaffected by you, or that he was more interested in his phone than he was in you, you were sorely mistaken.

But he wasn’t about to let up. You needed to voice what you wanted before he would give in.

“Hm? Could we…?” he prompted, petting your hair. Knowing you as well as he did, he could practically  _ feel  _ you slipping, your body trembling against his and it was taking all his restraint not to push you over the edge himself. Nuzzling your cheek, he kissed you, letting his other hand slide up and down your back, comforting you. When you still didn’t answer, he asked, “What is it? You’ll have to use your words, pretty girl.”

There’s a sharp intake of air and you pull back, cheeks bright red and a glimmer in your eye. It had been a good long while since he’d seen that look and it sent a thrill through him, of both happiness and arousal. There had been so much going on and no time to unwind and let yourselves have a moment that he was glad to see that need back.  _ And  _ glad to feel the need himself. It was torture wanting to be with you but being too tired to follow through.

Letting himself slip just a little, he captured your lips, lapping at your bottom lip and you let him in on a shaky breath, his tongue invading your mouth. His fingers slipped down to grip your ass, squeezing tight and you moaned quietly against his lips, breaking him from his trance. 

When he pulled back, your lips were shiny and wet, swollen and parted. You were almost panting while he remained unaffected, a coy smile playing at the corners of his lips.

When he wouldn’t let you kiss him again, you whined in the back of your throat, a word unintentionally spilling out and he knew he had you.

“ _ Daddy _ .”

_ Fuck _ , he thought, shivering with the surge of lust that pulsed through him. He loved the sound of your voice, soft and needy and whiny and  _ begging _ him to do what only he could for you. It had been too long since he’d heard it, but he reigned himself in to play. It wouldn’t do if he broke so soon.

“What is it, princess? You still haven’t told daddy what you want,” he said, so soft and sweet as he pressed a kiss to the corner of your mouth. He let his hands run up your thighs, right up to the hem of your shorts and his thumbs slid under, caressing the edge of your panties. Your hips jerked and his hold tightened while he tutted. “Uh, uh. You have to use your words to get what you want.”

“You’re so  _ mean _ , daddy,” you whined. “I want  _ you _ .”

He chuckled at that and you pouted, knowing he wasn't going to let it go at that. And you were right when he asked, “You want me to what? Tuck you into bed? Make you something to eat?”

“I want you to fuck me,  _ please _ ,” you begged, and he hummed in understanding, faking a surprised look.

“ _ Oh _ . Well, why didn’t you just say so, pretty girl? Of course I'll do that for you. Let’s go to the bedroom, hm?” He posed it as a question, but you knew full well it wasn’t and he hoisted you up in his arms. 

You squealed playfully in his ear, wrapping your arms around his neck and locking your legs around his hips, causing him to laugh with you. 

“You’re so strong, daddy,” you said, nuzzling under his jaw and he hummed in contentment. He could feel you leaving featherlight kisses there and then down his neck and back up, and smiled at your antics, his cock jumping in his sweats. He loved this side of you and as much as he loved it when you acted a brat, but he knew how bad you needed to just give into him tonight.

Kicking the bedroom door open, he sauntered over to the bed and dropped you onto it, listening to you scream in delight and start laughing as you bounced on the mattress. “Be a good girl and get undressed, alright, princess?”

You nodded and started removing your clothes, throwing them towards the clothes basket in the corner of the room. Sans bra, you were naked within seconds and you laid back on your elbows to watch Yaku undress. 

His muscles rippled and flexed as he pulled his shirt over his head, gripping the back of it and pulling it up. When he stood up straight again, he caught you staring and smiled. “What?”

You shrugged, turning a faint shade of pink as you averted your eyes. “You’re just so handsome. It’s hard to look at you.”

He laughed at that, a full laugh, and adoration welled up in him. You were too cute when you acted all shy like this, even if he could tell your words were sincere. Shucking his sweatpants, he knelt in between your legs, lifting one ankle up and kissing it. “You’re much prettier than I am, princess, you know that? The prettiest girl I’ve ever seen. And so good for daddy, hm?”

He punctuated his words with kisses trailing up your inner calf and thigh, until he hooked it over his hip and leaned over to give you a gentle kiss. You responded eagerly, lips parting before he could ask and wrapping your tongue around his. He groaned when you curled your other leg over his other hip and pulled him in. His cock nestled perfectly against your slick folds, and you jumped at the sudden spark of pleasure and temptation.

You wanted him inside you and began to rock your hips, whimpering as the head of his cock caught on your clit. He pulled away from you and gave you an amused look, his lips quirking up at the corners.

You were so desperate and it had been so long since he’d gotten to touch you that he couldn’t even be mad as he let you hump against him and get your fill. Your pussy was a mess, leaking all over his cock and dripping down his balls and he breathed out shakily, bracing himself on his arms above you.

Your lips were parted, head tipped back as you rutted into him, nails digging into his biceps while he encouraged you.

“Come on, pretty girl. Cum all over daddy’s cock so he can fuck you. I know it’s been a while, but daddy’s gonna stretch that pretty pussy open so good for you, okay? Just need you to cum for him first,” he whispered, leading a path down your cheek and jaw with his lips, nipping at the column of your throat before lapping at the red mark. Your nipples were pretty pebbles and his mouth watered to wrap around one, but he contented himself to tweak them between his fingers, listening to the breathy moans and cries leaving your lips. He knew you were close, the way you were soaking his shaft and losing your rhythm told him so. “Do you need daddy to take over?”

You nodded pathetically, hips aching with the effort and a squeal ripped from you when his cockhead slid over your clit before lodging itself into your entrance, teasing your empty, needy hole before returning back up. 

“Daddy, please don’t tease,” you begged, tears pricking the corner of your eyes and Yaku chuckled, leaving your tender nipples to cup your cheek. “Wanna cum so you can fuck me, so you can feel good too.”

“Oh, I appreciate it, babydoll,” he said fondly, “Hurry up and cum then so I can make both of us feel good, okay? Wanna split your pretty pussy wide,” and you nodded, the coil winding tighter when he dipped the head of his cock inside of you again. 

Your hips jerked up of their own accord, but he was already pulling back even as he felt you start to cum, walls trying to suck him back in as he quickly returned to rub over your clit. You clung to him, waves of pleasure washing over you, your legs locked around his back until you were trembling with overstimulation.

“Feel better? Ready to take daddy’s cock now?” he asked, and you nodded even though you were still shaking, pussy drenched and clenching in anticipation. “Alright, on your stomach, pretty girl. It’s been a while, so daddy’s gonna treat you tonight.”

He backed off as you rolled over, squirming so that his cock, still wet with your essence, made a mess all over your ass. Settling his knees outside of yours, he slid himself between your cheeks, rocking back and forth while you whined, “Not there, daddy.”

“Well, you were rubbing this pretty ass all over it, I thought you were trying to tell me something,” he scolded playfully and stilled, planting his hands on either side of your head. “Tell me what you want then.”

“Want you in my pussy, daddy, please,” you said, shaking your ass again. He smacked it in response, and you gasped, your pussy clenching and dripping even more for it.

Pulling back, his hand gripped your hip as he guided his head to lodge in your drenched hole. A guttural groan slipped from his lips, arms shaking with the effort of bracing himself up and the feel of your wet cunt gripping his cock, sucking him in. “ _ Shit, _ princess, your pussy’s so tight.”

You were babbling as he slowly filled you up, stretching you around his cock, praising and begging him in turns until his hips met yours. You could feel that prominent vein along the bottom dragging along your front wall, across that sweet spot that made your toes curled, your legs bending at the knees while you arched into the bed. 

Yaku could feel your heels touch his back but he was too focused on how tight your pussy was, squeezing so hard around him that he had to stop and reorient himself before he came then and there. That position always made you so tight that it was hard for him to fuck you, and he carefully pulled halfway out and thrust back in, feeling you tremble underneath him.

Legs closed like that, it made his cock feel enormous inside you, every vein and his cockhead dragging over your spongy walls, hitting every sensitive spot you didn’t know you had. It left you lightheaded, tears trailing down your eyes as he settled into a hard rhythm of fucking into you, his hips snapping against your ass. Your clit throbbed with neglect and you whined.

“Daddy, can I play with my clit,  _ please _ ?” you begged, fingers twisting in the blanket in an effort to stop yourself from just  _ doing  _ it. You couldn’t be sure Yaku wouldn’t punish you for it and you really,  _ really _ didn’t want to make him do that. “Mm, I’m so close, wanna cum, daddy.”

He grunted, feeling you spasm around him. He definitely wasn’t going to last long like that, not with how tight you were and how long it had been and how fucking  _ needy  _ you sounded as he fucked your tight little snatch. He couldn’t even say he was fucking it  _ open _ because you were too fucking tight for that. “Of course, princess. Rub that pretty clit, wanna feel you milk my cock while I cum in this pretty pussy. You wanna make daddy feel good, right? Come on, pretty girl.”

You were whining at the praise, crying at the overwhelming pleasure of his throbbing cock kissing your cervix while you rubbed your clit in tight, fast circles. Your slick was covering your fingers, your movements slippery and jerky and it was impossible to time them to his hard thrusts. Your mind whited out and narrowed down to the drag of that vein over that spot and the feel of his tip pressing against the deepest part of you, but what finally,  _ finally _ did it for you was the low snarl in your ear when you tightened around him.

“Fucking  _ cum _ for me, babygirl.  _ Now _ ,” Yaku snarled into your ear, punctuating his words with a few last thrusts and you wailed as you came, eyes rolling back in your head. He didn’t stop even when your fingers curled into the blanket again and tears streamed down your cheeks, cumming deep inside you. His breath came in heavy pants when he finally stilled, still buried to the hilt inside you. He fell to his elbows beside your head, nuzzling against your shoulder and leaving wet kisses there and up your neck to your ear. “You alright, pretty girl?”

You nodded, eyes still closed and tear tracks still wet on your cheeks, and he kissed them away. The two of you remained like that for a few moments, too tired and comfortable to move, but eventually Yaku’s arms began to grow tired and he sat up. “I’m gonna pull out now, then we’ll run a bath and get cleaned up, ‘kay?”

Again, you nodded, and trembled when he pulled his soft cock from you. Even he shuddered, still sensitive from his orgasm, then helped you to sit up. When you went to stand, your legs wobbled and you laughed together, letting him lead you to the bathroom. While he ran the bath, you took care of yourself and then he helped you into the tub.

He settled in behind you, pulling you backwards until your back was against his chest, and you let your head loll back on his shoulder. He let his mouth wander, drifting over your shoulder, neck, and jaw and back down again, and you hummed in contentment, letting your fingers trail up and down his muscular thighs.

Finally, he settled just under your ear, his warm breath tickling a little before he finally sighed. “I love you, you know that?”

For a reason unbeknownst to you, tears pricked your eyes at his words. The way he said it sparked something inside you, and you wiped away the few that managed to escape, frowning. “I don’t know why I’m crying. But I love you too, Mori.”

He laughed, catching a tear on his finger before letting it trail down your cheek, but didn’t say anything more. Your eyes fluttered shut as he continued to sprinkle you with kisses, hands wandering wherever they pleased, and you smiled softly with adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first foray into actual daddy kink so here's hoping it was at least decent.


End file.
